Stalker
by FireZombie
Summary: What happens when John saves a womans life and she falls in love with him? Read to find out. One shot. Supposed to be cheesy and lame. Just wrote for a laugh.


"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" A young girl screamed as she ran through the woods. The werewolf has been chasing her for some time now and the poor girl was tired and her legs were burning. She thought about just giving up and stopping, but the fear of dying just wouldn't let that happen. "PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!!"

"Get down!!" She looked up before dropping to the ground. She covered her head when she heard the shot and refused to look up, afraid that the wolf was still there. "You alright? Did it bite you?" She glanced at the man standing over her and shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt you. Give me your hand." She smiled and grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was with some friends. We were having a party and that thing came out of no where. We scattered and for some reason, it followed me. What was that thing anyways?" She asked as she followed the man out of the woods.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She nodded and her eyes scanned the mans body. When she got to his ass area, she smiled. "What are you looking at?" She jumped and smiled at him.

"Nothing at all." She told him with a grin on her face.

"You have a name?" She nodded and kept smiling. "You gonna share it with me?"

"Oh, sorry. Got distracted by those eyes of yours." She told him with a smile. He was just looking at her with a weird look on his face. "Right, my name. It's Karen. What's yours?"

"John." He said as he shook her hand. She held his hand a lot longer that he wanted her to, but she refused to let it go. "I need this back now."

"Right. Sorry. I just have a thing for hands and yours are so strong."

"Right. You need a ride somewhere?" She kinda giggled and nodded before getting into his car. "Where do you live?"

"Just up the road. The first left." He nodded and drove to that first left. John kept glancing at her and saw that she was just staring at him the whole way.

"You alright?"

"Fine. You know I've always had a thing for older men." He caughed a bit and looked at her again. "You ok?"

"Fine and here's your place." She nodded and got out of the car. "Stay out of the woods from now on alright?"

"Got a number if I need to get a hold of you again?" He nodded and wrote down his cell number and handed it to her. "You sure you don't want to come in for a while? You know, for a drink or something?"

"Thanks, but I have to go. Take care." Karen watched as John drove away and smiled. She'd be seeing him again. That's for damn sure.

Two weeks later Texas

"Hey boys." John said as he hugged his sons. Dean and Sam were just looking at him weird. He looked kinda freaked out by something.

"You alright dad? You seem nervous." John glanced over at Sam before checking to make sure the doors and windows were locked. Sam glanced over at his brother and shrugged. "Is it the demon dad?"

"No. Something far worse than the demon." Dean sat up and looked at his father.

"What can be worse than the demon?" John sat down and ran his hand over his face, but shot a look at the door when someone knocked.

"Don't answer that!" He yelled pointing at the door. Sam and Dean looked over at him and then at the door. "Please god, just don't open that door."

"Why dad? What is it?"

"I know you're in there Johnny." The two boys looked at the door and then at their father. "I saw you go in there so just open the door. I have a surprise for you!"

"Dad, is that a woman?" Dean asked with a smile as he pointed to the door. "A woman looking for you?"

"Yes so don't open the door. She's fricken crazy."

"She likes you so that was my first thought." John shot a look at Dean before running into the bathroom. "Dad?"

"Get her to go away and I'll never make you boys train again!" He yelled through the door. The two looked at each other before Sam went to the door.

"Can I help you?" Karen looked at him and then past him at Dean. "Uh, miss?"

"Where's Johnny? I know he went in there and I've been looking for him." She asked as she tried to look into the room again. Sam just kept blocking her view.

"How do you know him?"

"He saved my life a few weeks back. Isn't he amazing?" She asked with a giant smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Karen." She told him as she held out her hand.

"Sam." He told her as he shook it. "That's my brother Dean." Karen looked at Dean and waved. He smiled back. Don't look at him like that either. He thought she was hot. "So what do you need from out father?"

"Father? He never mentioned he had kids."

"Well he does."

"Huh. Go figure. So where is that hunk anyways?" Sam just looked at her while Dean flat out laughed. "What's so funny? You ever see him shirtless? My god those abs."

"Oh god." Sam said as he started laughing as well. "Don't tell me you two..." She looked up at him and shook her head. "Oh thank god."

"I'm hoping though." The two turned when they heard Dean gag and pound on the bathroom door. "He ok?"

"OPEN THE DOOR DAD!!! I'M GONNA HURL!!!"

"Go away Dean. She's gonna know I'm here!" Karen smiled more and pushed Sam out of the way.

"Johnny! I knew you were here!!" She yelled as she shoved Dean out of the way as well and knocked on the door. "I have something for you."

"Go away! I don't like you!!"

"Don't be like that. You know you do. Why else would you tell me to come here?"

"I didn't. You followed me here so go away!" Sam and Dean were just watching and smiling the whole time. "Boys. Get her to go away!!"

"Come on sweet heart. Time you left." Dean said as he walked over to her. She turned and shook her head. "You know stalking is illegal in this state."

"I'm not stalking him! We're in love!!"

"WHAT!!?" They all jumped when the bathroom door swung open. "In love? You've been following me since I saved you! That doesn't mean I love you!!"

"You told me you did! Remember?" John looked at her and then over to where his sons were snickering. "You told me!"

"I did not!"

"It was that night in Nevada! You just got back to your room and when you saw me, you told me you loved me!" Karen said as she crossed her arms.

"I DID NOT! You were in my room, naked I might add, and I told you to get dressed and get out! Not that I loved you!"

"Well I took it as that!" Sam and Dean were just laughing their heads off by now and John was sending them some not so pleasent looks. "Don't laugh at our love! I can be your step mother one day!"

"I...uh...no...well...uh..." John stammered as he pleaded with his boys to help him. Sam saw the look and went over to Karen.

"I think it's time you left now. You can't plan the wedding with him some other time." Karen looked at him and then at John before nodding. "Good."

"I'll call you later Johnny." She blew him a kiss and left the room. Sam and Dean both turned to John and laughed more.

"Keep laughing boys. This isn't funny. That girl is insane!" He said as he sat down. Both boys did the same, but kept right on laughing. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry dad. How the hell does she think you're in love with her?" John shrugged and looked at the table. "Alright then. We'll deal with her in the morning. Right now I'm going to shower. All that talk made me feel dirty." Dean said as he ran into the bathroom. When he got out, both Sam and John were asleep.

Three more weeks later

"Dad! Somethings here for you." Sam yelled as he walked back into the room. "It's from your girlfriend." He said with a laugh as he handed his father the envelope.

"Shut it Sam." He growled as he ripped the envelope from his hands. Sam just laughed, along with Dean, and sat down. John opened the letter and read it before throwing it in the garbage. "My god that girl is sick."

"What did it say?" Dean asked as he went over to the garbage and pulled out the letter.

"Don't read that Dean!" John yelled as he tried to grab it. Dean just threw it at Sam and he read it. "Sam! Give that back! I wanna burn it!!"

"Now, now dad. I wanna see what our future mom has to say to her loving Johnny poo." Sam said as he read it. "God that girl is sick!" He said as he tossed the letter at Dean. He also opened it and read it...outloud.

"Dearest Johnny poo, I'm writing to tell you my true feelings for you. Ever since the day you saved my life, I've been in love with you. I want nothing more that to be close to you at all times. Wrapped up in your warm, strong arms, safe from all evil in this world. You make me feel so safe when I'm around you and that's all I want. Oh the things I would do to you Johnny. I would lick you..." Dean stopped and threw the letter across the room before looking at his father. "What the hell dad!?"

"That's what I've been saying. Somethings wrong with that girl." John told them as he burned the letter. "There. Good riddence."

"Yeah, till the next one comes. I think you need to tell her the truth." John glanced over at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"I did. Many, many, many times and nothing works. I even got a restraining order against her and she keeps popping up everywhere I..."

"JOHNNY POO!!!" The three men jumped and looked at the door. "You get my letter?" Karen asked with a smile. John just nodded slowly. "And? What did you think? Sound like fun?"

"Sounds more like you're crazy." Karen glared over at Dean and that shut him right up. "Or not." He added as he sat next to Sam.

"I told you before Karen.."

"I love it when you say my name." She told him as she batted her eyes. Sam and Dean giggled and John shook his head. "You were saying?"

"There is nothing between us. I don't and will never love you. I thought those three restraining orders cleared that up."

"You were just joking. I know how you really feel about me."

"Yeah, like he wants to salt and burn you." Dean mumbled to Sam, causing the two to laugh again. Karen looked at the two before smiling at John.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"NO!" He yelled loud enough to make her jump. "Here in the comfort of them is fine with me. Who knows what you would do to me if we were alone."

"I told you in that letter what I would do."

"Don't remind us." Sam mumbled making him and Dean laugh again.

"Not helping boys." John said before turning back to Karen. "There is nothing between us. You need to get over this little crush."

"Oh stop Johnny." She said with a smile as she playfully smacked his arm. "It's not a crush. It's love and you know it."

"IT'S NOT LOVE!!" John screamed as he threw his hands in the air.

"I think they're ment to be."

"So do I Sammy."

"BOYS!!" Dean and Sam looked over at John with smiles on their faces. "Get her out of here before I do something I might regret!"

"You going to rough handle me Johnny?" At that time, all three Winchester men made a mad dash for the bathroom. Karen was just watching as they all fought for the toilet.

"I get to go first!!" John yelled as he shoved Sam out of the way,.

"No way dad! You have no idea the picture that just gave me!" Dean yelled as he shoved his father.

"I'm taller so I go first!!" Sam won that one.

"Damn." Dean and John said before turning back to Karen. "Sorry dad, but I gotta go." Dean told him before running out of the room

"Don't leave me alone with her!!" But it was to late. John slowly glanced at a grinning Karen. "You touch me and I'll kill you where you stand."

"You're just playing again. I like role playing!"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

"Shut her up dad!!" Sam yelled from the bathroom before he hurled more. "Please."

"Karen, if you don't leave now, I'm calling the police."

"Fine then. I'll just come back tomorrow and we'll talk about our future. Love you Johnny." She blew him another kiss and left. Sam came out a few minutes later and sat on the bed. A few minutes after that, Dean came back.

"You left me Dean!" John yelled as he pointed at his oldest.

"Sorry dad, but the chucks weren't going to wait." He said with a smile as he went to sit down.

"No sitting! Pack! We're leaving tonight!!" Both boys nodded and they were on the road in twenty.

A month later

"Yes, she's about five foot six, brown hair, blue eyes and she's been stalking my ass for the past month and a half! I want something done about this now!!" John yelled into the phone. "You still there officer?"

"Yes sir and you need to calm down. You said her name is Karen?"

"That's right. I already placed three restraining orders against her and she just walks right through them. I want something done about this that's going to last this time." John glanced over at Sam and Dean, who were still finding this whole thing quite funny and gave them both the finger.

"What would your future wife say about you treating her future kids like that?" Dean asked with a smile. John was about reading to back hand him, but someone knocked at the door. "Wonder if thats her now."

"Don't open that door!" Dean puts his hands up and sat back down. "I think she's here now officer. Can you arrest her, please?"

"Sam, go open the door." Dean whispered as soon as John turned his back. Sam grinned and went to the door and opened it.

"I found you! You hid pretty well this time. I just love the cat and mouse game." Karen told Sam with a smile.

"SAM YOU ASS!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT DOOR!!!"

"No dad. You told me not to open it. Not Sam." John glared at Dean before hanging up the phone. "Hello again Karen. Looks like you found your Johnny poo again."

"He's getting better at hiding, but I always find you." She said with a smile.

"I think that means you're ment to be together dad."

"Shut your mouth Dean!" John hissed as he pointed to him. Dean just snickered. "Karen, for the love of god, leave me alone."

"I love you to much to do that Johnny and soon enough you're going to realize your true feelings for me."

"I already did." She smiled wider. "That's not a good thing."

"I think that means you make him feel like he has gas." Dean said before he and Sam started laughing again. They all turned when someone else knocked on the door. "You don't have another stalker, do you dad?"

"That wasn't funny Dean and god I hope not." All eyes were on the door when Dean opened it. There stood two officers.

"It's for you stalker, oh I mean Karen." Dean said as he let the officers in.

"You hired strippers Johnny? That's so turning me on." Mad dash to the bathroom for Sam and Dean again. "Guess they wanted to leave us alone."

"Are you Karen?" The one officer asked.

"YES! This is Karen." John yelled as she pointed to her. "Arrest her now!"

"Arrest me? For what? Loving a big, strong, charming man like you?" The officers smiled and looked at the fear in John's eyes. "You're not really having me arrested, are you Johnny poo?"

"Johnny poo?" The second officer asked with a smile. His partner was just snickering.

"Yes and this is what I've had to put up with for a long time. Please get rid of her now." They nodded and walked over to Karen.

"Johnny? You're not serious?" He smiled and nodded.

"Miss, please place your hands behind you back." Karen looked at them and then at John.

"How are we going to get married if I'm in jail?"

"We're not." The officers cuffed her and led her to the door. "Bye Karen." Sam and Dean came out and looked at her as tears ran down her face.

"When I get out, I'll find you Johnny. True love concours all!!! Even prison!!" And they were gone. John turned to his boys with a hell of a smile on his face.

"So that's it then?" He nodded and sat down to relax. "Shame. I liked her love poems about your manly arms."

"Dean." John growled.

"And you're buldging biceps."

"Sam."

"And you're sparkling personality."

"Dean!"

"Don't forget his loving eyes."

"Sam!"

"Oh yeah. And his soft voice."

"BOYS!!"

**A/N Just got the idea for this and thought it was funny. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
